It can be difficult to achieve some hairstyles without assistance. The assistance is required to hold the discharge barrel of a hair dryer oriented at the hair while teasing, combing or otherwise performing hair styling activities that require the use of two hands. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a hair dryer positioning system that could be attached to a hair dryer that included a support arm for holding the discharge barrel of a hair dryer at a user selected position and orientation. Because it can be desirable to move the hair dryer about the user, it would also be desirable to have hair dryer positioning system that included a base that could be positioned on a table or mounted on a door or wall depending on the needs of the user. Because it often necessary to perform hair styling activities when away from home, it would be a further benefit to have a dryer positioning system that included a base within which the components of the system could be stored for easy packing or carrying in a purse or handbag.